La Verdad De Issei
by KizunaDdraig
Summary: Issei acaba de perder en la batalla para romper el compromiso de Rias siendo derrotado por Raiser aun con el poder de Ddraig, Raiser obliga a Rias a expulsarlo del clan y atacarlo Rias con mucho dolor lo hace ya que si no lo hacia Issei seria asesinado por el phenex, después de lo sucedido Issei decide entrenar para poder olvidar todo descubriendo un secreto que sus padres le ocult
1. chapter 1

Issei: pero que paso

Issei se encuentra en shock acaba de perder en la fiesta de compromiso para salvar a rías intento obtener poder dándole su brazo izquierdo a Ddraig y así obtener poder pero fue en vano aun que su poder fuera enorme no pudo contra los poderes regenerativos de un phenex y no solo no pudo evitar el compromiso si no que también dejaría de ser sirviente de rías ya que fue la única objeción de raiser para aceptar la batalla

Raiser: eres un inútil y te hacías llamar dragón pero aun que tuvieras ese enorme poder sigues siendo un simple demonio de clase baja rías as lo que cumplimos

Rías: pero raiser yo no puedo...

Raiser: rías en estos momentos solo tienes dos simples opciones que son este chico deja de ser tu sirviente o yo mismo lo mato

Rías: lo entiendo(triste) lo siento Issei

Así se empezó a hacer el ritual para sacar las 8 piezas de peón del cuerpo de Issei

Issei:(débilmente) maldita sea por que soy tan débil

Issei repetía eso una y otra y otra vez

Raiser: muy bien chicas hagan se cargo de esta basura

Siervas de raiser: si raiser-sama

Todas las siervas de raiser empezaron a atacar al ya débil Hyudou Issei y rías solo podía mirar ya que si intentaba algo raiser mataría a Issei y eso ella no lo quería

Raiser: muy bien es suficiente dejen lo

Con eso todas las siervas de raiser dejaron al castaño

Rías: ya estas feliz raiser

Raiser: mejor que nunca y ya sabes si el en verdad te quisiera no hubiera perdido con eso sabrás que todo lo que te dijo era una simple mentira(sonriendo)

Rías: quizás tengas razón pero no puedo aun aceptar casarme contigo

Raiser: no te preocupes muy rápido caerás ante mis pies y me amaras rías jajajajaja

Riendo desparece en un circulo mágico

Rías: Issei lo siento mucho... Akeno

Akeno: si bucho

Rías: quiero que mandes a Issei en un circulo mágico a casa y mandes a Asia al club

Akeno: pero rías...

Rías: pero nada Akeno no quiero que Issei se involucre mas conmigo o de mi clan

Akeno: si bucho

Dicho esto Akeno teletransporta al inconsciente y débil castaño

Rías: lo siento mucho Issei pero no puedo negarme a esto si lo hago tu puedes morir

Días después en la residencia Hyudou

Issei:(despertando) pero que paso

En ese momento el castaño recuerda todo lo que paso y se pone a llorar con rabia sabiendo lo débil que es

Issei: maldición por que soy tan débil por mi maldita culpa bucho se casara con ese bastardo rayos

En ese momento la gema de su brazo izquierdo aparece

Ddraig: compañero por favor tranquilo

Issei: Ddraig como quieres que me calme por mi maldita culpa bucho se casara con el por mi culpa por que diablos soy tan débil

Ddraig: lo siento compañero por no ser de mucha ayuda

Issei: no Ddraig es mi culpa debo de ser mas fuerte por cierto donde esta Asia

Ddraig: rías gremory le ordenó a Asia que se alejara de ti y regresara al club

Issei: ya veo ella no quiere involucrar a Asia conmigo ya que no soy de su clan y mis padres

Ddraig: a ellos salieron de viaje hace unos días

Issei: ya veo entonces ellos no estarán en casa

Ddraig: compañero que piensas hacer

Issei: no lo se por ahora saldré en un viaje para ser mas fuerte

Ddraig: ya veo compañero conozco a una persona que te puede entrenar y aumentar exponencialmente tus poderes

Issei: en serio quien es

Ddraig: su nombre es Son Goku

Issei: Son Goku quien es el

Ddraig: el es un guerrero con poderes que superan a los dioses

Issei: como es que conoces a alguien así

Ddraig: uno de mis anteriores portadores tuvo una batalla en la que perdió contra el

Issei: ya veo cuando me puedes llevar con el

Ddraig: ahora mismo compañero

Issei: muy bien entonces solo deja me arreglar unas cosas y nos vamos

Ddraig: muy bien

Dicho esto el castaño comenzó a poner lo necesario en una mochila comida ropa y agua lo indispensable al terminar de guardar todo Hyudou Issei salio de casa y empezó a viajar para buscar a Goku quien según Ddraig puede entrenar al castaño pero el viaje no era sencillo tardo varios días en llegar a su destino la casa de Goku

Issei:(exhausto) uff Ddraig por que no me dijiste que ese tal Goku vivía muy lejos

Ddraig: lo siento pero no recordaba de que fuera tan lejos jaja(riendo)

Issei: pero ya que estamos aquí

El castaño toca la puerta de la casa del llamado Goku y de ella sale un hombre alto con buena musculatura y cabello negro(ustedes ya saben como es no se ni por que lo describió jajajajaja)

¿?: quien eres

Issei: mi nombre es Hyudou Issei y soy el portador de Ddraig y el me dijo que Goku me podía entrenar

Goku: el dijo que yo te podía entrenar

Issei: si así es el me dijo que usted Goku me podí entrenar

Goku: muy bien hoy mismo te voy a entrenar pero no aquí si no en otro lugar da me la mano

Issei: muy bien

Dicho eso Goku puso dos dedos de su mano derecha en su cabeza y se teletransporta a otro lugar

Goku: muy bien ya llegamos

Issei: increíble aquí me vas a entrenar

Goku: si y no es en este lugar pero no afuera si no en otro lugar y por si te preguntas donde estamos este lugar es el templo de kamisama el dios de la tierra y nosotros vamos a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo

Issei: que es la habitación del tiempo?

Goku: es un lugar donde entrando la gravedad es muy alta y lo que entrenes dentro por 1 año afuera solo habrá pasado 1 día aceptas entrar Hyudou Issei

Issei: si Goku

Dicho eso ambos entraron en la habitación en la cual Issei entrenaría por todo un año y poder aumentar su poder y dejar atrás su pasado aun que aun su verdadero poder esta oculto y no solo era el solo el poder que obtiene de Ddraig si no que dentro suyo ay una impresionante cantidad de poder que heredo

CONTINUARA...

Este es mi primer fanfic así que no me critiquen mucho jeje gracias por comprender


	2. Las Exorcistas y el entrenamiento

Capitulo 2

Mientras que Hyudou Issei era entrenado por Son Goku en la academia Kou mas específicamente en el club de lo oculto por ordenes de Sirzechs Raiser phenex a echo visitas diarias al mundo humano para intentar mejorar su relación para el momento en que se casen lo que no le gusto mucho a rías pero no se podía oponer ya que eran ordenes del maou lucifer tenia que aceptar

Rías: aaaa oni-sama por que tuvo que decir eso

Akeno: pasa algo bucho

Rías: no mucho Akeno solamente que raiser vendrá todos los días para intentar mejorar nuestra relación como petición de oni-sama y por cierto Akeno ay noticias de Issei

Akeno: ninguna solo sabemos que hace varios días salio de su casa y asta el momento no hay rastro de el

Rías: ya veo parece que el decidió escapar y alejarse de nosotros pero que se puede hacer después de todo Issei quizás crea que lo traicionamos por culpa de Raiser

Akeno: tienes razón Rias

En ese momento tocan la puerta Akeno va y abre la puerta y era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sona sitiri demonio de clase alta y mejor amiga de Rías

Rías: que sucede Sona a que se debe tu visita

Sona: rías ay unas personas que quieren verte

Rías: ya veo y quienes son estas personas?

Sona: son miembros de la iglesia y portan espadas sagradas

Con esa respuesta Rías se sorprendió bastante ya que nunca pensó que miembros de la iglesia vendrían a hablar con un demonio

Rias: esta bien y ellos que quieren

Sona: me informaron que ellos querían hacer negociaciones para que le permitas entrar en tu territorio

Rias: ya veo y cuando vendrán

Sona: después de clases vendrán para hacer las negociaciones

Rias: ya veo gracias Sona

Sona: y por ultimo Rias sabes algo de Hyudou-kun (seria)

Rias: no Sona desde hace unos días no hay rastros de Issei

Sona: ya veo y sabes por que el me pidió días antes que dijera a los maestros que el se ausentaría por un viaje familiar?

Rias: vaya no puedo pensar en que hará Issei o que este pensando en estos momentos por dicha desaparición pero dudo que sea por un viaje familiar ya que sus padres se fueron días antes que el

Sona: ya veo bueno eso es todo Rias me despido

Con eso Sona se retira y deja tanto a Rias como a su reina Akeno a solas

Akeno: Rias que piensas hacer con esto

Rias: no lo se veremos que quieren y llegaremos a una conclusión

Dicho esto ambas volvieron a sus asuntos nada importante Raiser fue de visita tal y como se le había dicho cosa que no le gusto mucho a la pelirroja ya que este solo molestaba a Rias pero nada se podía hacer todo ya estaba echo pero dejemos esto de lado vayamos a donde esta el castaño que en estos momentos esta entrenando con Goku para aumentar su poder y dentro de la habitación han pasado 4 meses por lo que Issei había aumentado exponencialmente su poder ahora pidiendo usar el [Balance Breaker] sin ninguna restricción ya que lo puede usar libremente el tiempo que quiere y tantas veces como el desea pero aun el entrenamiento no a terminado aun le quedan 8 meses para finalizar el entrenamiento

Issei: y Goku que mas me va a enseñar ahora puedo usar mi [Balance Breaker] sin ningún problema y quisiera saber

Goku: te voy a enseñar 3 de mis mejores técnicas que un ser como tu pueda usar ya que las puedas usar por completo tendremos una batalla para ver cuanto as mejorado

Issei: muy bien y cual sera la primera técnica que me enseñara?

Goku: esa sera el kaioken técnica que multiplica tu poder de forma exponencialmente pero a cambio da un gran cansancio al cuerpo pero con tu poder y fuerza actual puedes llegar al kaioken x10

Issei: wow y que estamos esperando hay que entrenar

Dicho eso Issei entrenó mas arduamente para poder dominar la técnica, pero dejando de lado que paso con Rias gremory y la visita de los miembros de la iglesia pues en estos momento se esta asiendo la negociación

Rias: así que se pueden presentar

Xenovia: mi nombre en Xenovia

Irina: mi nombre es Irina mucho gusto

Rias: como ustedes sabrán soy Rias gremory y me pueden decir a que se debe su visita

Xenovia: muy bien lo que nosotras vinimos a hacer era pedirles permiso para poder buscar por su territorio las espadas sagradas que se nos fueron robadas a la iglesia

Rias: ya veo y que mas

Esta vez hablo Irina

Irina: además queremos pedirles que no se involucren es esta misión que se nos fue dada

Rias: ya veo y se puede saber quien fue el que se las robo

Xenovia: el ángel caído kokabiel

Eso dejo sorprendidos a todos

Rias: kokabiel por que el robaría las espadas sagradas que buscan

Irina: el quiere robar todas las espadas sagradas excalibur y reconstruirla para crear una nueva guerra

Rias: ya veo y ustedes dos solas podrán hacerlo

Xenovia: por supuesto ya que yo poseo a Exacibur destrucción

Irina: y yo poseo Excalibur mimic

Rias: ya veo así que ustedes poseen dos de las 7 excalibur y cuantas posee en estos momentos kokabiel

Xenovia: según nos informaron el posee 4 de las 7 excalibur

Rias: ya veo

Irina: bueno eso es todo nos retiramos

Cuando estaban a punto de irse ellas vieron a Asia

Xenovia: pero mira a quien tenemos aquí a la bruja Asia

Irina: es verdad y pensar que una santa se volvería demonio

Eso dejo en shock a Asia pero lo que decían solo hacia enojar a Rias

Irina: Asia aun crees en dios

Asia: si aun creo en el

Xenovia: entonces si aun crees en el nos dejaras darte un juicio quizás así dios te perdone

Eso ultimo hizo enojar a Rias

Rias: yo no voy a dejar que insulten a mis siervos dicho esto ambas chicas se retiraron y la reunión termino aun que entre ellos Kiba era el que mas estaba enojado no por el echo de lo que le dijeron a Asia si no por tener enfrente de el a las excalibur mientras aun seguían en el club.

Volvamos con Issei que en su entrenamiento ya años pasado 8 meses en total de los 12 meses en la habitación del tiempo y el ya a dominado el kaioken y la teletransportacion las cuales Goku le enseño en esos 4 meses y el limite del kaioken de Issei era al rededor de un kaioken x30 asiéndolo aun mas fuerte y dominado la teletransportacion a niveles aún superiores de la que le enseño Goku ahora pudiendo incluso teletranportarse a lugares con sólo pensarlo y en estos momentos estaba dominando la ultimo técnica la cual era la mas poderosa de todas el kamehameha la técnica que incluso puede destruir planetas si es suficientemente fuerte

Issei: ahora intentare dominar el kamehameha verdad

Goku: así es Issei esa es la ultima técnica que te enseñare y podrás estar listo

Issei: muy bien entonces hay que empezar

Dicho esto Issei empezó a intentar dominar el kameha de Goku aun que al principio le era casi imposible ya que el ataque le explotaba en cima pero con el tiempo Issei logro dominar el kameha y empezó el entrenamiento de batalla contra Goku el cual no se la dejaba fácil pero aun así daba todo de si mismo y al final llego la fecha limite e Issei y Goku salieron de la habitación en la cual esperaba un chico de la misma edad o un poco mayor que Issei

Goku: así que al fin llegaste Natsu

Issei: Goku quien es el ?

Goku: es Natsu un buen amigo y el te enseñara a controlar tu poder mágico y demoniaco

Natsu: me presento mi nombre es natsu dragnell y por un año yo te voy a entrenar en la misma habitación que lo hizo Goku

Issei: muy bien

Dicho esto Issei volvió a entrenar en la misma habitación y el tiempo paso muy rápido tanto que Issei ya había salido de la habitación y podía controlar su poder al 100% y mientras estaba dentro Natsu e Issei se habían enterado del poder que Issei había heredado del cual era de ángel y ángel caído sin descartar el poder demoníaco que heredó de los phenex y bael pero el no sabia por que tenia tanto poder y que en su sangre corría poder de los serapihenes y del líder de los ángeles caídos y rey demonio el aun no podía creerlo pero Natsu le dijo una posibilidad que el antes de nacer su madre fue víctima de un experimento en el cual se quería crear al ser perfecto en el cual había varios seres como Issei pero no sabían quienes eran así que el no le tomo mucha importancia y despidió de natsu y Goku para volver a casa en la cual estaba a punto de desatarse una gran batalla entre el club de ocultismo y raiser phenex contra el ángel caído kokabiel

CONTINUARA...


	3. La Verdad y el primero enfrentamiento

Capitulo 3 : la verdad y la batalla contra el ángel caído

Issei acababa de despedirse de Goku y Natsu antes Goku le dio una bolsa con algo dentro el le dijo que si había problemas y el estaba débil abriera la bolsa y comiera de lo que había adentro pero solo 1 no mas el lo acepto y se teletransporta a su casa

Issei: al fin en casa no crees Ddraig

Ddraig: si compañero han pasado 2 años de entrenamiento jajaja aun que para todos fueron sólo un par de días

Issei: si lo se que rápido pasa el tiempo bueno entremos

Dicho esto Issei entra a su casa notando que dentro estaban sus padres sentados en los sillones de la sala con una expresión de seriedad el confundido los saludo

Issei: ya llegue padre, madre sucede algo

Madre de Issei: Issei tenemos que hablar

Issei: si es por que estuve afuera no se preocupen salí con unos amigos

Padre de Issei: Issei sabemos que eso es mentira tu estabas entrenando con Goku-sama y Natsu-kun

Issei: que como lo saben

Madre de Issei: nosotros ya sabemos de todo lo que as echo que te asesino un ángel caído y te revivió rías Gremory y que eres el actual sekiryutei

Issei: como saben eso

Madre de Issei: es fácil quieres saber por que tienes el poder de las tres facciones, de los phenex y bael

Issei: como saben todo eso (impresionado)

Padre de Issei: es simle nosotros somos científicos que participamos en ese experimento y tu madre se eligió a si misma para ser un sujeto de prueba

Issei: que? por que harían esos experimentos?

Madre de Issei: es simple esa pregunta tu padre propuso ese experimento para que en algún momento si se desatara otra guerra todos los chicos híbridos entraran y pelearan para entrar en la facción que ellos quisiera o crearan una nueva

Padre de Issei: y para que no los descubrieran asta ese mentó sus genes fueron sellados asta cierto punto para que pudieran vivir temporalmente una vida normal, pero después de enterarnos de tu derrota contra el heredero phenex nosotros decidimos liberar tu sellos para que te hicieras mas fuerte y te volvieras el líder de los híbridos que creamos

Issei: como que líder no entiendo(confundido)

Madre de Issei: es fácil todos los híbridos sólo tienen genes demonio/ángel, ángel/ángel caído o demonio/ángel caído pero tu eres especial

Issei: como que especial no entiendo

Padre de Issei: tu eres el único que tiene la esencia del rey demonio original del overlord del cielo y del líder de los ángeles caídos aparte celulas del clan phenex para la inmortalidad y el bael para el poder destructivo tu eres el ser perfecto

Madre de Issei: pero cuando nos enteramos de que eras el sekiryutei nos emocionamos bastante ya que ahora seras invencible

Issei: entonces la única razón del cual tengo la boosted gear es por los genes de mi madre ya que aun tengo parte humano verdad

Madre de Issei: exacto esa fue la única razón pero es un milagro ya que teniendo tantas células no humanas te toca a ti entre todos los humanos el legendario longinus que posee al dragón emperador rojo eso es casi imposible

Issei: entonces es por eso que tengo este poder enorme es increíble (asombrado)

Padre de Issei: aun que este es un adiós hijo

Issei: a que te refieres no entiendo

Madre de Issei: nos dejaron cuidarte con la única condición de que cuando liberarás tu poder nosotros nos debíamos de alejar de ti y vivas por ti mismo

Issei: ya veo pero por que ustedes hicieron ese experimento

Padre de Issei: teníamos interés en ver si podíamos crear a un ser perfecto y queríamos que nuestro hijo se pudiera defender de cualquier ser que lo amenazara eso tiene algo de malo

Issei: creo que tienes razón

Madre de Issei: bueno es hora de irnos ten cuidado Issei te extrañaremos

Issei: y yo igual padre y madre adiós

Dicho esto los padres de el castaño se despidieron y se fueron para no volver a verlo quizás jamás

Issei: vaya yo jamas pensé en eso que mis padres hicieron eso por mi o no Ddraig

Ddraig: tienes razón compañero pero no los extrañaras

Pregunto el dragón emperador rojo en la gema del brazo izquierdo de Issei

Issei: si pero si no fuera por ellos quien sabe que me hubiera sucedido si no me hubieran criado jaja

Ddraig: tienes razón

En ese momento Issei sintió un gran poder algo lejos de su hogar y decide salir a ver

Issei: pero que es eso (dijo poco sorprendido)

Ddraig no lo se pero no se ve nada bueno

Issei: tienes razón pero en el lugar que sucede eso es en la academia Kou si no me equivoco tengo que ir quien sabe que suceda

Ddraig: bien dicho compañero teletransportate directamente hay quien sabe que puede pasar

Issei: tienes razón Ddraig me

teletransportare

Dicho eso Issei se teletransporta hacia la academia donde ya había una batalla entre el club del ocultismo y Raiser phenex contra kokabiel que para evitar daños en el exterior Sona y sus siervos pusieron una barrera al rededor de la academia

Rias: que planeas hacer kokabiel por que uniste 5 de las 7 Excalibur

Kokabiel: eso es sencillo quiero crear una nueva guerra ya que la anterior fue una estupidez nosotros íbamos ganando pero Azazel decidió retirarse y no continuar con la guerra y asta propuso no volver a crear otra eso me enojo nosotros estábamos apunto de ganar, pero con esta nueva excalibur podremos empezar una nueva guerra pero ahora que la hermana del rey demonio esta presente es mucho mejor ya que el querrá vengar a su pequeña hermanita jajaja

Rias: eso no sera necesario ya que en este mismo lugar nosotros te detendremos

Dicho esto la pelea comenzó kokabiel liberó su poder y creo varias lanzas de luz y libero a Cerberos el perro guardián del inframundo con el cual tuvieron dificultades pero gracias a que Xenovia y Kiba llegaron pudieron contra ellos pero después de que el exiliado sacerdote que unió las excalibur dijera a todos el secreto para poder portar la excalibur el cual era que los ex-compañeros de Kiba fueron usados como ingredientes para poder portar la espada sagrada eso hizo que Kiba se enfureciera pero las almas de sus difuntos compañeros el logro liberar el balance break el cual era una espada sagrada y demoniaca

Balba: es imposible la luz y la oscuridad no se pueden fucionar eso no tiene…

En ese momento el se dio cuenta de algo pero antes de que cualquiera lo supiera el había sido atravesado por una lanza de luz creada por kokabiel

Kokabiel: ya terminaste tu trabajo balba

Kiba: que es lo que iba a decir balba kokabiel

Kokabiel: jajajaja no se por que aún mantengo esto en secreto si voy a comenzar la guerra jajaja en la guerra no solo murieron los reyes demonio sino Dios también murió jajaja

Eso dejo a todos en shock y dejo desmayada a Asia

Xenovia: si no fuera fuerte yo también hubiera terminado como ella

Rias: bueno que se puede hacer aun que seas un ángel caído de alto nivel no te dejaremos comenzar una guerra todos ataquen

Raiser: pero que se puede hacer es la única opción ja

En ese momento Rias, Akeno y Raiser lanzaron su mas poderosos ataques los cuales fueron atrapados por las manos desnudas de kokabiel como si no fueran nada y los regreso creando una enorme explosión y mientras el humo se disipaba Kiba portando su espada sacro/demoniaca y Xenovia portando ahora a Durandal atacaron por ambos lados a kokabiel pero sin importarle mucho el las detuvo con los dedos y pateando a ambos ellos no podían hacer nada no importa que tan poderosos o rápidos sean sus ataques el los desviaba o atrapaba como si no se tratasen de nada

Raiser: maldición no importa lo que hagamos el es demasiado fuerte

Rias: si tienes razón no podremos vencerlo la ciudad sera destruida

Kokabiel: jajajaja rindan se que nunca podrán vencerme es imposible así que rindan se y les daré...

¿?: jajajaja eso es todo lo que tienen

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz ya que era Issei y estaba en el techo de uno de los edificios

Rias: que ases aquí Issei

Issei: digamos que no mucho solo sentí que había una pelea y quise ver quien era y veo que no pudieron contra ese simple cuervo si que son patéticos

Esas palabras hicieron enojara a kokabiel y a Raiser

Raiser: pero mira que tenemos aquí es al inútil sekiryutei jajaja si no me venciste no tendrás ninguna posibilidad contra kokabiel

Kokabiel: así que este es el sekiryutei haa parece que eres muy engreído siendo un simple niño

Issei: quizás sea joven pero tengo el suficiente poder como para vencerte sin usar el [Balance Breaker]

Kokabiel: jajaja si te crees demasiado por que no vienes y peleas conmigo si es que no tienes miedo

Issei: ja tenerte miedo imposible pero si lo pides te voy a atacar kaioken X2(susurrando)

Issei es envuelto en una enorme aura roja y ataca a kokabiel a una increíble velocidad golpeándolo en el estomago casi dejándolo fuera de combate al impactar contra el suelo

Kokabiel: pero que increíble velocidad y fuerza es imposible que yo pierda ante el así que iré serio

Dicho esto kokabiel crea varias lanza de luz hacia Issei el como si fueran nada las atrapa y las aplasta y fue a gran velocidad contra el dándole varios golpes contra el cuerpo de kokabiel no podía detener

Kokabiel:(sangrando de la boca) puff es imposible de que un simple demonio me pueda ganar entonces iré con todo

Diciendo eso kokabiel creo una enorme lanza de luz que superaba 4 veces su tamaño y pensaba lanzársela a Issei pero el tomando una extraña posee para kokabiel diciendo lo siguiente

Issei: kame.. hame... hame... Haaaaaaa

Diciendo eso Issei lanza una gran cantidad de energía acto seguido kokabiel lanza su lanza de luz pero fue completamente devorada por el ataque de Issei y al llegarle crea una enorme explosión en la cual kokabiel caía del cielo completamente inconsciente y con bastantes heridas en el cuerpo

Issei: ja eres un inútil no lograste durar ni con el 15% de mi poder das pena

Diciendo eso decide irse pero es detenido ya que del cielo baja una luz blanca rompiendo el escudo que cubría la escuela

¿?: e venido por ti kokabiel es hora de que te den tu…

El desconocido al ver inconsciente al ángel caído se quedo en shock

¿?: quien fue el que le hizo esto

Issei: ese fui yo algún problema (Serio)

albion: no ninguno mi nombre es albion

Ddraig: a pasado un tiempo blanco

Albion(sacred gear): es verdad rojo

Quien es el extraño sujeto por que Ddraig lo conoce eso se vera en el próximo capítulo

CONTINUARA………………

Antes de todo esto dejo aquí el harem de Hyudou Issei

Rossweisse, Sona sitiri, Kuroka, Serafall leviatan, Shirina Tsubaki, Rias gremory, Himejima Akeno, Koneko tojou, Ravel phenex, seekvaira Agares, Yasaka, Kunou, Penemue, Gabriel, Xenovia, Irina shidou, Ophis, Tiamat y diganme quieren que Venelana este en el harem no como la madre de Rias si no como su tía?

Otra cosa no puse a Asia ya que en este fic ella sera la pequeña hermana de Issei Porque? Simple nunca me agrado Asia demaciado nose débil o inútil así de simple.


	4. Mi Promoción y primer sirviente

Issei acababa de vencer a kokabiel y de la nada llego un hombre en una armadura blanca que se hace pasar por albion.

Issei: oye Ddraig como lo conoces.

Ddraig: el es albion el dragón emperador blanco o vanishin dragón mi rival y parece que ya despertó y encontró a su nuevo poseedor con el cual estas destinado a pelear.

Issei: ya veo el es mi enemigo natural con el cual tendré que vencer cuando llegue el momento.

Albion: así es yo soy tu rival pero en estos momentos no tengo ningunas ganas de pelear me encargaron únicamente que atrapara a kokabiel y lo llevará con Azazel, de paso me llevare a este exorcista.

Dicho eso se llevó a kokabiel y a Freed y como apareció desapareció.

Issei: creo que es hora de irme.

Rias: espera Issei tenemos que hablar.

Issei: pues lo ciento pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Rias gremory pero creo que esperare para hablar con alguien.

Rias: y se puede saber a quien.

Issei: muy simple a Sirzechs para pedirle que me promueva a clase alta y me de mis evil piezas.

Raiser: ja crees que Sirzechs te las daría ti un demonio de clase baja.

Issei: quizás sea de clase baja pero logre derrotar a kokabiel algo que ni dos demonios de clase alta lograron ni con todo su poder ja.

Rias: tienes razón fuimos inútiles en esta pelea.

Issei: es verdad no tuvieron oportunidad de ganarle a y si creyeron que ese poder era enorme yo ni siquiera use el 10% de mi poder o entre en [Balance Breaker] así que si me intentaran atacar seria como marcar su sentencia de muerte y esta solo es una advertencia.

Diciendo eso todos se quedaron callados poco después llego Sona preguntando lo que paso por lo cual Rias le explicó todo sorprendiéndose de que Issei venciera a kokabiel poco después de eso llego Sirzechs el cual pidió detalles de lo que sucedido.

Sirzechs: ya veo a si que Issei-kun venció a kokabiel.

Rias: si oni-sama el venció solo a kokabiel.

Sirzechs: ya veo muchas gracias Issei-kun.

Issei: no fue nada Sirzechs por cierto me podría promover.

Sirzechs: si no hay problema, has logrado algo que solo un maou puede hacer y por salvar a mi hermana mañana seras promovido a demonio de clase alta y se te entregaran tus evil piezas.

Issei: si eso me gusta bueno eso seria todo me despido.

Así Issei desaparece con lo cual el resto también decide retirarse mientras que Sona y sus sirvientes con ayuda de otros demonios reparaban todo daño creado por kokabiel.

Sona:(pensando) no pensé que Issei-kun se volviera tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo quisiera saber como.

Sona pensando eso continuo reconstruyendo la escuela pero lo que no sabían era que toda la batalla fue vista por una persona, mujer para ser exacto la cual tenia un buen cuerpo, el cabello castaño y en su espalda que estaba en una montaña portaba una espada.

¿?: así que ese es Hyudou Issei es mas fuerte de lo que me dijeron va a ser difícil vigilarlo como lo are.

Después de eso ella simplemente desapareció de ese lugar y al día siguiente en el inframundo.

Issei: bien Sirzechs ya estoy listo.

Sirzechs: bien Issei-kun ya fuiste promovido ahora vamos a darte tus piezas para ser legalmente un demonio de clase alta por favor sigue me.

Issei: muy bien.

Diciendo eso Issei y Sirzechs se dirigieron a un cuarto donde una persona los estaba esperando.

Ajuka: bienvenidos mi nombre es Ajuka y soy el que creo las evil piezas es un gusto conocerte Hyudou Issei-kun.

Issei: es un gusto para mi entonces cuando hará mis piezas.

Ajuka: lo único que necesitamos es que formes una esfera del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

Issei: muy bien lo haré.

Dicho esto Issei creó una esfera de energía la cual contenía una enorme cantidad de poder con la que Ajuka y Sirzechs se sorprendieron.

Ajuka: vaya esa es demasiada energía a pesar de tener ese tamaño es la primera vez que veo tanta.

Issei: si y cuanto tiempo tardara.

Ajuka: como una hora solo espera un poco.

Issei: muy bien esperare.

Después de eso Ajuka se fue no hubo nada especial en realidad y al finalizar el tiempo Ajuka entro por la puerta con una estuche donde tenia las evil piezas de Issei.

Ajuka: muy bien aquí están tus piezas pero por la cantidad de energía todas las piezas han mutado a excepción de los peones.

Issei: vaya eso significa que son mas poderosas verdad.

Ajuka: así es todas se mutaron por tu poder.

Issei: increíble mutaron con tan poco poder.

Eso dejo sorprendido tanto a Sirzechs como a Ajuka.

Sirzechs: a que te refieres Issei-kun como que con tan poco poder.

Ajuka: si explica te.

Issei: que no se los dije solo use el 7% de mi poder o quizás menos verdad Ddraig.

La gema del brazo izquierdo de Issei aparece.

Ddraig: así es mi compañero uso menos del 7% no se que hubiera pasado con mas así que usamos muy poca.

Ajuka:(sorprendido)como puede ser eso verdad ese poder supera al de Sirzechs o el mio cuando hicimos nuestras piezas eso significa que eres mucho mas fuerte que un maou.

Issei:(naturalmente) si es verdad bueno soy el sekiryutei que porta al dragón Gales no es raro que mi poder sea tan grande.

Sirzechs: vaya es bueno tener al sekiryutei de nuestro lado no se que hubiera pasado de estar del otro bando.

Ajuka: si es verdad.

Issei: bueno creo que es tiempo de irme cualquier cosa me contactan y vendré adiós.

Diciendo eso Issei se fue y ambos maou volvieron a su trabajo aun pensando como el castaño obtuvo tanto poder en tan poco tiempo ya que nadie aparte de los padres de Issei sabían la razón por su gran poder casi infinito ya de regreso en el mundo humano en la residencia Hyudou.

Issei: vaya ya tengo mis piezas para crear mi propio séquito de bellezas(cara de pervertido)muy bien creo que saldré estoy algo aburrido tu que dices Ddraig.

Ddraig: si no importa salgamos un poco.

Diciendo eso el castaño sale y decide entrar en un bosque cerca de la ciudad.

Issei: vaya nunca pensé que había un bosque cerca de aquí creo que me relajaré un poco Ddraig me avisas si sucede algo.

Ddraig: muy bien compañero.

Diciendo eso Issei se duerme recostado en un árbol aun que ese descanso no duró mucho ya que tanto Issei y Ddraig sintieron la presencia de varias personas cercas de el que estaban peleando así que Issei decidió levantarse e ir directamente al lugar de la pelea donde había una chica de cabello rojo-rosáceo y con un buen cuerpo que intentaba vencer a varios demonios vagabundos que eran liderados por un hombre de cabello castaño que le llegaba al cuello y tenia cuatro brazos.

¿?:(cansada) que es lo que quieres de mi.

¿?: no mucho pero como el jefe de esta parte no puedo dejar que nadie pase sin mi permiso y como eres hermosa te dejaremos pasar pero después de que te disfrutemos jajaja.

¿?: como si me fuera a dejar.

Ella saca un arma parecida a un rifle de asalto pero un tanto distinto.

¿? jojo pero mira que juguete tienes en tus manos pero es inútil yo observó magia y a cada segundo te vuelves mas débil.

Ella dispara su arma pero el ataque fue inútil ya que a cada centímetro que se alejaba de ella su poder disminuía asta ser mas pequeño que una luciérnaga.

¿?: vez te lo dije, vamos no te hagas la difícil te gustara jajaja.

Todos los demonios vagabundos decidieron atacar a la chica pero a pocos metros ellos desaparecieron en una explosión.

¿?: quien esta hay.

Issei: vaya lo siento pero a mi no me gusta ver a una hermosa chica ser golpeada por unos idiotas como ustedes.

¿?: oye niño no te metas en los asuntos de los mayores.

Diciendo eso el empieza a correr intentando golpear a Issei pero el simplemente para sus golpes o los esquiva como si no fueran nada.

Issei: es inútil no importa los que sean no podrán ganarme Ddraig listo.

Ddraig: si [boost] [boost]

Issei: [dragón shoot]

Issei mando el enorme torrente de energía que para ese sujeto le fue imposible esquivar ya que tenia un gran tamaño y una enorme velocidad que al impactar contra el hombre simplemente fue eliminado sin dejar ni un solo rastro de su presencia.

Issei: ja y usar el 5% y eliminó a ese sujeto no pensé que mi poder fuera tan grande luego le agradeceré a esos dos.

Después de eso Issei miro a la chica que estaba inconsciente en el suelo con unas cuantas heridas en el cuerpo.

Issei: oye Ddraig crees que ella este bien.

Ddraig: lo dudo si lo que dijo ese sujeto es verdad entonces ella corre peligro de morir

Issei: y como la salvo.

Ddraig: que tal si usas una de tus piezas para salvarla.

Issei: buena idea pero cual usare(pensando) ya se que tal la pieza de [reina].

Diciendo eso Issei pone la pieza en el pecho de la chica y haciendo el ritual que poco después de terminar ella despertó.

¿?: que paso.

Issei: o ya estas mejor.

¿?: si pero quien eres tu(algo asustada).

Issei: mi nombre es Hyudou Issei es un gusto y tu te llamas.

Lilith: mi nombre es Asami Lilith es un gusto pero que paso con los demonios que me atacaron.

Issei: a ellos yo los mate.

Lilith: como pero si ellos eran muy fuertes y varios.

Issei: quizás sea por que tengo un gran poder pero tu casi mueres por su culpa.

Lilith: ya veo gracias por salvarme.

Issei: no hice mucho aun que para que no murieras tuve que volverte un demonio.

Lilith: que como lograste eso(sorprendida).

Issei: pues no muy difícil solo use una de mis piezas para salvarte y de ahora en adelante eres mi sirviente(sonriendo).

Lilith: que por que.

Issei: bueno era la única forma de salvarte y si no lo hubiera echo ahora estarías muerta es lo mínimo que podía hacer para salvarte aun que no fue mi intención pero no puedo dejar morir a una hermosa chica.

Lilith: (sonrojada) y…ya veo gracias por salvarme.

Issei: no fue nada y por cierto que eres ya que mire que sacaste esa arma de la nada.

Lilith: bueno soy una maga.

Issei: vaya es increíble.

Lilith: y tu que eres.

Issei: bueno técnicamente soy un híbrido entre varias especias entre ellas dragón.

Lilith: ya veo.

Issei: que tal si nos vamos a mi casa hay te puedes quedar.

Lilith: si esta bien.

Diciendo eso ambos se fueron y en el camino Issei le explicó todo a Lilith lo que a logrado y lo que es por lo que ella se sorprendió bastante y al llegar a la casa Issei le dio una habitación y ambos se fueron a dormir.

Continuara...

Bueno asta aquí va el capitulo y Ahora el harem Crossover

Asami Lilith (Anime trinity seven) (Posiblemente también ponga el resto de las trinity seven luego veré)

Kirasaka Sayaka (anime strike the blood)

Krulcifer Einfolk (anime saijaku muhai no bahamut)

Philuffy Aingram (mismo anime)

Erica Blandelli (anime campione)

Rory Mercury (anime Gate jietai)

Eucliwood Hellscythe (anime kore wa zombie desuka)

Yatogami Tohka (anime date a live)

Rukino Saki (anime Valvrave the liberator)

Con esto ahora si me despido asta el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Nueva sirvienta y mas problemas

Era de día en la residencia Hyudou donde el castaño acaba de despertar y estaba en su sal esperando a que bajara cierta chica que Issei acababa de conocer y volver su sirviente pero como era domingo no había clases así que estaría en casa todo el día

Issei: mm mm veamos tendré que pedirle a Sona si puede inscribir a Lilith o ella se quedara sola en casa aaa que haré hoy

En eso la gema de su brazo izquierdo aparece

Ddraig: [O compañero en que piensas hoy]

Issei: aaa no se compañero creo que hablare con Lilith después para ver que piensa ella sobre si quiere asistir a mi academia o se quedara en casa todo el día.

Ddraig: [Parece que la tienes difícil, pero bueno solo necesitas preguntarle]

Issei: si tienes razón

¿?: preguntarle que a quien Issei?

Issei: o Lilith pudiste dormir bien

Lilith: si muchas gracias y por cierto Issei a quien le ibas preguntar algo

Issei: o te iba a preguntar sobre que harías como ayer me dijiste que ya no irías a tu anterior academia ya que esta demasiado lejos

Lilith: a es cierto en realidad no se que piensas tu Issei

Issei: bueno tenia dos opciones el que te quedaras e hicieras lo que quisieras aquí o ir a mi academia

Lilith: mm no se suena buena idea ir a tu academia ya que estar aquí sin hacer nada es un poco aburrido

Issei: bien solo deja me contactar a alguien y le pido que te inscriba y te de un uniforme

Lilith: me parece bien y por cierto Issei no te a llegado un paquete

Issei: si hace poco una persona trajo un paquete por que

Lilith: bueno es que hay tengo mi ropa y cosas

Issei: mm ya veo lo deje cerca de la entrada si quieres lo llevo a tu habitación

Lilith: si me parece bien

Dicho esto Issei se llevo el paquete al cuarto de Lilith para que ella pudiera arreglar sus cosas y para no sentirla incómoda el salio y le hizo la llamada a Sona para que pudiera inscribir a Lilith a la academia, después de un rato Lilith bajo para que ambos se dispusieron a desayunar y al finalizar Lilith pidió lavar los platos lo a Issei un poco sorprendido pero aceptó mientras terminaba Lilith le pregunto a Issei

Lilith: por cierto Issei como es eso que llamas [Balance Breaker]

Dijo eso sentándose al lado se Issei después de terminar su labor

Issei: es la forma evolucionada del [Balance Breaker, siendo la manifestación más poderosa del mismo. Una vez alcanzado puede ser activado de nuevo con mucha más facilidad que la primera vez. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, puede ser mantenido activado por un periodo de tiempo más largo. Los [Balance Breaker] también pueden tener evolución, que serían más poderosas. Los sentimientos del poseedor desencadenan la evolución. Todos los [Balance Breaker] toman una forma diferente que coincida con las capacidades de los usuarios

Lilith: vaya ya veo e Issei como es el tuyo

Issei: o el mio es una armadura de dragón

Lilith: me la puedes mostrar

Issei: claro por que no pero voy a disminuir el poder ya que si uso todo esta casa seria destruida

Lilith: claro

Issei: muy bien[Balance Breaker]

Diciendo eso en el cuerpo aparece su armadura roja de dragón completa lo que deja a Lilith sorprendida y el retira el casco

Issei: que tal te parece

Lilith: es increíble aun que te estas conteniendo siento una gran aura

Issei: si este es el [Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scale Mail] o armadura del dragón emperador rojo

Lilith: vaya si que es increíble

Issei: si y por cierto(disipando su armadura)mañana vas a asistir a mi academia en el mismo salón que el mio te parece bien así podemos estar más tiempo juntos

Lilith:(sonrojada) a si no me molesta

Issei: bien ya se a dicho a partir de mañana estudiaremos juntos

Lilith: mm si

Después de eso no ocurrió nada interesante aparte de que Issei llevo a Lilith al centro comercial para que ella se comprara algo de ropa y así al llegar la noche ambos se dispusieron a dormir para mañana asistir a la academia pero lo que no sabían era que fueron vigilados por una chica de cabello castaño ya en la mañana ambos se dispusieron a Ir a la academia donde Lilith asistiría y ya en la clase

Profesor: bien chicos por favor asentó hoy tenemos a dos nuevas alumnas pueden pasar

Xenovia: mi nombre es Xenovia es un gusto

Ella dejó asombrados a varios chicos ya que ella era una hermosura de cabello azul que le resaltaba un mechón verde

Profesor: muy bien puedes tomar asiento

Xenovia: claro

Profesor: bien y la otrapuedes pasar

Lilith: mi nombre es Lilith Asami mucho gusto

Con ella todos se quedaron asombrados ya que si Xenovia era hermosa Lilith era aun mas hermosa y se ganó el amor de varios jóvenes

Profesor: muy bien puedes tomar asiento

Lilith: por supuesto

Así las clases pasaron en la cual Lilith hizo bastantes amigas y gano varios pretendientes al igual que Xenovia aun que de esta eran menos y ya a la hora del almuerzo

Issei: oye Lilith quieres ir a almorzar

Lilith: a si claro

¿?: oye Hyudou conoces a Lilith-chan

Issei: si Kiryu ella es una amiga que actualmente vive en mi casa verdad Lilith

Lilith: si es verdad

Eso dejo a todos sorprendidos

¿?: el pervertido y Lilith-chan viven juntos no puede ser

¿?: ese maldito Hyudou por que siempre se queda con las mejores

¿?: entonces ese pervertido le hace lo que quiera a Lilith es imperdonable

Así siguieron todos los rumores de que Issei atacaba a Lilith en la noche para dejarla quedarse en su casa lo que hizo que el castaño se enojara

Issei: ya guarden silencio solo por que Lilith es una hermosura creen que yo le hago cualquier cosa que se les viene a la mente son unos idiotas

¿?: Hyudou pues eres un pervertido sin remedio cualquiera pensaría eso

Issei: eso era antes yo ahora deje eso ya no soy un pervertido y no volveré a ser lo a si que si intentan hacer algo a Lilith se las verán conmigo ya que yo la defenderé de personas como ustedes

Las palabras de Issei dejaron a Lilith sonrojada al máximo y al mismo tiempo Issei se llevo a Lilith a fuera del salón

Issei: oye Lilith perdón por todo lo que escuchaste bueno aun que antes si era un pervertido pero eso ya lo deje atrás decidí ya no ser un pervertido supe que era inútil y entrenar mas

Lilith:(sonrojada) no me molesta pero es que no pensé que Issei pensara así de mi

Issei: bu..bueno es que no me gusta que las personas creen rumores que son falsos

Lilith:(sonrojada) ya veo y sobre esto Issei sabes yo..

No puede seguir ya que alguien llego

¿?: Issei-kun que haces aquí

Issei: que quieres Kiba ahora que pasa (serio)

Kiba: no nada solamente quería saludar a mi ex-compañero eso es malo(sonriendo)

Issei: lo siento pero no estoy de buenas como para hablar contigo

Kiba: o vamos Issei-kun no seas así, bueno a lo que vine bucho te esta buscando

Issei:(serio) que quiere ella de mi yo deje de ser su siervo así que no tengo nada que hablar con ella

Kiba: bueno aun que dije bucho en realidad es Raiser-sama el que te busca ya que quiere una batalla contigo ahora que te volviste un demonio de clase alta y sera dentro de una semana junta a todos lo siervos que puedas el te esperara para entonces

Issei:(enojado) muy bien para ese momento tendré a varios sirvientes para poder vencerlo y humillarlo de una vez por todas

Kiba: eso me gustaría ver bueno adiós

Lilith: oye Issei quien era el

Issei: bueno era Kiba yuuto mi ex-compañero cuando era siervo de Rias gremory

Lilith: ya veo

Issei: bueno Lilith no vamos

Lilith: si por que no

Diciendo esto ambos ambos se fueron para descansar y comer algo, así paso el día sin ningún problema, ya habían finalizado las clases por lo que Issei y Lilith decidieron irse a casa pero en el camino sintieron que alguien puso una barrera y un poco lejos de donde estaban hubo una explosión por lo que decidieron ir a ver que sucedía ya que en ese lugar había una batalla entre una chica contra varios ángeles caídos

¿?: que es lo que quieren malditos

¿?: vamos no te enojes para ser sinceros vimos que llevabas algo interesante contigo y lo queremos

¿?: imposible nunca se los entregaré

¿?: si no quieres por las buenas sera por las malas mocosa

Todos lo ángeles caídos crearon lanzas de luz las cuales lanzaron a la chica ella intento defenderse pero al ser demasiadas varias atravesaron sus brazos y piernas lo que impidió que se pudiera defender mas y cayera al piso débil pero aun consciente

¿?: jaja después de esto haremos lo que queramos contigo y nos llevaremos esa arma que llevas pero descuida solo estarás inconsciente

Dicho esto todos crearon lanzas de luz que lanzaron contra la chica ya casi inconsciente pero un destello rojo desvío todas las lanza como si no fueran nada

¿?: tu quien eres

Issei: mi nombre es Hyudou Issei y soy el sekiryutei

Issei vestía ya su [Balance Breaker] para que Lilith viera como el peleaba con ello

¿?: así que tu eres el que casi mata a kokabiel-sama no te lo perdonare

Todos empezaron a crear lanzas de luz bastantes grandes y poderosas que lanzaron a Issei pero el solo sonrió con esto

Issei: vaya creo que quieres pelear vamos Ddraig

Ddraig: [Si mostremos le nuestro poder [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Issei: [Dragón Shoot]

Issei lanza una dragón shoot por lo menos 2 o 3 veces mas fuerte que el que lanzo contra los demonios días antes y los desvaneció a todos y cada uno de ellos sus lanzas se desintegraron y sus cuerpos se hicieron polvo

Issei: bien veamos oye amiga sigues bien

¿?: si y tu eres Hyudou Issei verdad

Issei: si así es por que

¿?: para ser sincera me mandaron a vigilar te pero me descuide y fracase por culpa de ellos

Issei: ya veo pero quieres seguir viva

¿?: si eso quisiera pero ya casi muero

Issei: primero di me tu nombre

Kirasaka: Kirasaka Sayaka

Issei: es un hermoso nombre mi nombre es Hyudou Issei y te propongo una forma de seguir viviendo

Kirasaka:(sonrojada) di me

Issei: te volveré un dragón bueno mitad dragón y seras mi sirviente esta bien

Kirasaka: muy bien lo haré y aparte de que te tengo que cumplir mi misión se lo prometí a alguien

Issei: muy bien

Dicho esto Issei hizo el ritual con Kirasaka Sayaka la cual uso 2 piezas de peón lo cual sorprendió un poco a Issei pero no le tomo importancia

Issei: y bien que planeas hacer ahora Kirasaka

Kirasaka: bueno me dijeron que tenia que vigilar te ya que podías ser una potencial amenaza y si lo eras te tendría que asesinar aun si me costara mi vida

Issei: tienes razón quizás por que soy un híbrido y soy el sekiryutei soy muy temido Je

Kirasaka: bueno creó que si

Issei: bien Kirasaka quieres venir a mi casa conmigo y Lilith

Kirasaka: (sonrojada) eeee por que

Issei: bueno eres mi sirviente y no quiero que nada te pase no crees Lilith

Lilith: si por que no

Kirasaka: esta bien

Así el trio se fueron a la residencia Hyudou y ver que sucedería con Kirasaka

CONTINUARA...


	6. Mi Nueva sirvienta es una espíritu

Capitulo 6

Residencia Hyudou ya han pasado unas horas y Kirasaka ya explicó todo a Issei y Lilith los que le sorprendió un poco al saber de donde venia y lo que le ha sucedido e Issei le explica lo de el y que ahora Kirasaka tiene una vida de 10000 años lo que le sorprendió bastante

Issei: bueno eso es todo lo que tienes que saber

Kirasaka: vaya no pensé que ahora viviré mucho tiempo

Lilith: si yo también m sorprendió bastante cuando el me lo dijo

Issei: y por cierto Kirasaka en una semana tendremos un rating game contra Raiser phenex el ave inmortal

Kirasaka: (sorprendida) que iremos contra fénix pero como podremos vencerlo nosotros tres solos

Issei: no te preocupes intentare tener mas sirvientes para entonces y si no funciona entonces dos días antes iremos a entrenar en un lugar donde yo entrene y si funciona igual para aumentar su poder que dicen

Lilith: si claro

Kirasaka: si por mi esta bien

Issei: bien y Kirasaka quisieras estudiar en mi academia ya o después

Kirasaka: eh por que

Issei: bueno creó que te vas aburrir si estas tu sola aquí

Kirasaka: bueno tienes razón en eso pero que tal después del rating game por el momento quiero concentrarme solo en el rating game

Issei: claro por mi no hay problema

Después de eso los tres se dispusieron a cenar y luego irse a dormir para que Lilith e Issei fueran a la escuela y mientras Kirasaka hacia unos arreglos para que le enviaran sus cosas a la residencia Hyudou luego de explicarle todo a sus superiores los cuales entendieron todo y decidieron que Kirasaka siguiera con la vigilancia, mientras en la academia con Lilith e Issei que ahora están en el receso

Issei: y Lilith como era tu vida antes

Lilith: pues veamos mi academia era para magos en la que yo era una trinity es decir una de las mejores magas del mundo y daba clases hay.

Issei: vaya es increíble, espera que edad tienes

Lilith: la misma que tu e Issei como era tu vida antes de conocernos

Issei: bueno yo era un estudiante común y corriente que era demasiado pervertido un día un ángel caído me asesino y fue revivido por la heredera del clan gremory Rias gremory y me volví su siervo después hubo un rating game para evitar su compromiso pero perdimos y decidí entregar mi brazo izquierdo por poder pero no fue suficiente y perdí además de dejar de ser siervo de Rias y luego entrene con unos amigos que me ayudaron a aumentar mi poder al máximo

Lilith: vaya Issei tienes una gran historia

Issei: si lo se

¿?: Issei-san

Issei:(serio) que quieres Asia argento

Asia: bucho-san te esta buscando

Issei:(enojado) que quiere ella ya me aleje de ella y sus siervos y eso te incluye que mas quiere

Asia: bueno ella me dijo que fueras después de clases con tu siervas

Issei: muy bien ahora vete

Asia: muy bien adiós Issei-san Lilith-san

Después de que Asia se fuera Issei y Lilith siguieron hablando

Lilith: oye Issei sabia que te llevabas mal con ellos pero no pensé que tanto

Issei: bueno es una historia que te contare cuando tenga a todas mis siervas y se los diré a todas

Lilith: muy bien

Las clases pasaron normalmente Issei y Lilith estaban ya en casa para decirle a Kirasaka que le acompañaran ya que Rias gremory quería hablar con ellos pero cuando pensaban irse apareció un holograma Sirzechs

Issei: que pasa Sirzechs

Sirzechs: Issei-kun quiero pedirte que me hagas una misión y vallas al bosque cerca de la ciudad

Issei: por que pasa algo malo

Sirzechs: bueno digamos que alguien a estado asesinado demonios vagabundos muy seguido y deja una explosión a su paso y así desaparece

Issei: mm ya veo y por que no mandas a Rias tu hermana

Sirzechs: es muy simple bien do el cráter que deja y los rastros vemos que quien creo las explosiones es mas fuerte que Rias y se acerca bastante a la clase suprema

Issei: ya veo muy bien pero no creas que te saldrá gratis mis servicio

Sirzechs: Issei-kun acaso quieres que yo te de un pago para poder usar tus servicios

Issei: así es Sirzechs

Sirzechs: (enojado) debes estar bromeando cobrarle a un maou sabes lo que te puede pasar

Issei: Sirzechs tu debes de saber mejor que nadie que si uso mi 100% yo mismo puedo ir y matara ustedes los Maou y poner al inframundo a mis pies en cuestión de días quizás horas y tu no quieres que tu familia este muerta o si

Lo dicho por Issei intimido al maou

Sirzechs: (nervioso) bien tu ganas te creare una cuenta y te estaré depositando por cada trabajo que me hagas

Issei:(sonriendo) así nos entendemos muy bien entonces yo y mis bellas sirvientas iremos

Eso dejo sonrojadas a ambas y dicho esto el holograma Sirzechs desapareció e Issei y sus sirvientas fueron a ver quien era lo que hacia eso pero cuando llegaron no esperaron ver a una hermosa chica de cabello violeta vistiendo una armadura morada con una espada en la mano y varios demonios vagabundos muertos

¿?: quienes son ustedes

Issei: mi nombre es Hyudou Issei y tu nombre es

Tohka: mi nombre es Yatogami Tohka

Issei: bien Tohka que es lo que eres digo ya que un humano común no podría hacer esto

Tohka: soy un espíritu y tu eres humano

Issei: no exactamente en realidad soy un dragón bueno mas o menos y se puede saber Tohka por que haces esto di me

Tohka: ellos me atacaron en cuanto aparecí y ustedes también lo harán

Issei: no en realidad a mi me pidieron que viniera a ver quien era el que hacía esto y me doy cuanta de que tienes potencial

Tohka: y ellas quienes son

Issei: o ellas son Lilith Asami y Kirasaka Sayaka, son también dragonas y mis sirvientas

Tohka: ya veo y bueno que quieres

Issei: bueno te daré dos opciones bienes conmigo y te vuelves mi sirvienta no es nada malo y no te haré nada malo o tenemos una batalla y si te gano te vuelves mi sirvienta

Tohka: prefiero pelear antes de ir contigo fácilmente (seria)

Issei: aaaa lo supuse muy bien iré con el 7% [Balance Breaker]

Issei vestía su armadura y ataco a Tohka con lo que ella lo recibió con su espada y empezaron a cambiar golpes e Issei llevaba la ventaja asta que Tohka libera una gran cantidad de aura que deja un poco sorprendido a Issei pero son río y siguieron con la batalla lo cual es tubo muy pareja pero Tohka se empezó a cansar e Issei le arremetió un golpe en el estómago y la enterró en el suelo

Issei: vaya Tohka eres muy buena incluso yendo con mi 10% me igualas y nadie antes en una batalla lo logro eres bastante fuerte y sobre lo que hablamos

Tohka: muy bien admito mi derrota y esta bien aceptó ser tu sirvienta

Issei: muy bien deja me sacar una cosa pero primero come esto

Tohka: que es

Issei: es algo que hará que te recuperes

Dicho eso ella se comió lo que parecía ser una semilla y al instante se recupero de sus heridas

Issei: bien ahora a volverte mi sirviente

Issei empieza a buscar entre las piezas y saca las de peón ya que ella era rápida y fuerte así que decidió el peón y se sorprendió al ver que gastaba 4 piezas se peón aun que al ver que ella era bastante fuerte que podía igualar y superar a kokabiel así que no tomo mucha importancia e hizo el ritual y al finalizar

Issei: muy bien Tohka ya eres una miembro miembro mas de mis sirvientas

Tohka: bien y que es lo que ahora soy

Issei: ahora eres un dragón/espíritu y ahora vivirás 10000 años mas (N/A no se cuanto viven los espíritus en Date a Live así que le puse eso digan me si me equivoque)

Tohka: mm interesante

Issei: bueno Tohka no tienes hambre

En eso el estomago de Tohka sonó

Issei: parece que si bueno pero primero Tohka tu tienes mas ropa verdad

Tohka: no solo esto aun que puedo puedo cambiar la forma de mi ropa

Issei: y que tal si cambias a una ropa como la que tiene Lilith

Tohka: ya veo lo intentare

Dicho esto la armadura de Tohka empezó a brillar y cambio al uniforme de la academia Kou

Issei: muy bien así te vez hermosa

Tohka:(sonrojada) si lo que tu digas pero ya podemos ir a comer

Issei: si claro pero todas sujeten mis manos

Lilith: claro pero por que

Issei: bueno es simple nos teletransportaremos

Diciendo esto Issei y sus sirvientas se teletranportaron a la residencia Hyudou lo que dejo sorprendidas a las tres pero Issei les explicó que es una de sus técnicas y se dispusieron a cenar, al terminar un circulo mágico apareció y de el salio Rias gremory enojada

Rias:(enojada) Issei te pedí que vinieras al club

Issei:(enojado) lo siento pero yo no recibo ordenes de ti y aparte tu hermano me dio una misión y hace poco la termine

Rias:(seria) ya veo entonces ven al club y trae a tu siervas

Issei: (serio) ya que chicas están listas

Lilith, Kirasaka y Tohka: si

Dicho esto Rias desapareció en su circulo mágico e Issei se teletransporta con sus sirvientes al club del ocultismo en el cual Rias y Sona lo estaban esperando

Issei: Muy bien y ahora que sucede

Rias: nada solamente que en unos días se hará el tratado de paz entre las facciones en esta academia

Sona: y Sirzechs dijo que como tu eras el sekiryutei tendrías que asistir

Issei: ya veo y eso es todo

Rias: no Issei puedes presentar a tus sirvientas

Issei: si ya que chicas por favor

Lilith: mi nombre es Lilith Asami y soy la [Reina] es un gusto

Kirasaka: soy Kirasaka Sayaka y soy el [peón] es un gusto

Tohka: soy Yatogami Tohka y soy el [peón] es un gusto

Aun que ninguna de ellas quería presentarse no tuvieron opción

Issei: y Rias no creas que por que son unos peones son débiles ya que Tohka consumió 4 [peones] Kirasaka 2 [peones] y Tohka tiene tanto poder que te puede vencer sin ningún problema ya que pudo con la misma cantidad de poder con la que pelee contra kokabiel

Sona:(sorprendida) entonces ella es tan fuerte que puede vencer a Rias prácticamente humillándola

Issei: así es y que mas quieres Rias

Rias: eso es todo te esperare el día de el tratado de las facciones ya te puedes ir

Issei: si lo que sea

Diciendo eso Sona e Issei se retiran dejando a Rias con un temor ya que si el peón Tohka tenia el poder de vencer a kokabiel temía lo peor contra Raiser aun que lo odiara al phenex con toda su alma sentía pena por el y de si misma ya que el castaño la odiaba por lo que hizo aun que fuera su única opción

Mientras en la residencia Hyudou

Issei: creo que luego le pediré a Sirzechs que me ayude a remodelar la casa

Tohka: por que Issei

Issei: bueno ya que somos varios no creo que tenga habitaciones el día que tenga el resto de mis sirvientas así que mañana le pediré eso bueno es hora de dormir

Dicho esto todos se fueron a dormir para mañana fueran a la academia en la cual Tohka y Kirasaka por decisión de Issei asistirían ya a la academia

CONTINUARA...


	7. Conociendo al Hakuryuukou

Capitulo 7

Ya era de día en la residencia Hyudou donde el castaño estaba arreglado para ir a la academia al igual que sus sirvientes que por petición de Issei todas asistirían ya a la academia así que Lilith Tohka y Kirasaka estaban vistiendo el uniforme de la academia y acababan de salir en el camino Issei pensaba en varias cosas

Issei: (pensando) primero el Vanishin dragón mi rival después Raiser y ahora la reunión para la paz de las facciones(suspiro) cuando podre descansar

Ddraig: [La tienes difícil verdad compañero]

Issei: si lo se que are ahora

Ddraig: [solo ve tranquilo dudo que el blanco te pueda vencer si peleas seriamente pero si las cosas se ponen difíciles yo te daré todo el poder que necesites solo cuenta conmigo]

Issei: ja ya me siento mejor gracias Ddraig

Ddraig: [lo que digas compañero(bostezo) bueno me iré a descansar adiós]

Issei: descansa bueno que se hará

Eso Issei siente un poco de dolor en su brazo izquierdo de dragón y al mirar de frente ve a un chico de cabello plateado que lo ve

¿?: nos volvemos a ver Hyudou Issei

Issei: quienes eres

Vali: perdón donde están mis modales mi nombre es Vali y soy el dragón emperador blanco portador de la [Divide Dividing] la cual contiene al Vanishin Dragón

Issei: mm ya veo

En eso sale el séquito de Issei donde Lilith apuntaba a Vali con su rifle y a Tohka con sandalophon y Kirasaka con su espada llamada Kirin

Lilith: lo siento Hakaryuuko pero no podemos dejar peles con Issei

Vali: vaya ustedes creen que me pueden vencer

Issei: quizás tengan el suficiente poder como para darte una buena batalla

Vali:(sonriendo) vaya así que el sekiryutei tiene bastante valor pero yo dudo que me puedas vencer simplemente por que venciste a kokabiel no significa que me puedas vencer

Issei: eso ya lo veremos [Boosted Ge…]

No termina ya que el séquito de Rias e incluyéndola a ella aparecieron

Rias: vaya así que van a pelear aquí saben lo que puede pasar no Issei

Issei:(enojado) tsk Lilith, Tohka, Kirasaka vámonos no hay nada que hacer

Las tres: si Issei

Issei: espero que estés lista para ver a tu inútil prometido perder contra mi Rias veras la diferencia de poder de un dragón celestial contra un pequeño phenex

Rias: eso espero ver

Así todos se retiran al igual que Vali cada uno a su respectivo salón y Vali se aleja de la academia ya en la clase de Issei

Profesor: bueno chicos hoy tenemos dos nuevas compañeras

¿?: Lilith-san no se transfirió ayer

¿?: si lo se

Profesor: bueno pueden pasar

Tohka: mi nombre es Yatogami Tohka es un gusto

Todos lo hombres se asombraron de la belleza de Tohka la que los dejo impactados

Profesor: bueno y la otra es

Kirasaka: mi nombre Kirasaka Sayaka es un gusto

Al igual que con Tohka todos se quedaron asombrados y no podían creer que ya varias hermosuras estuvieran es su clase y así pasaron las clases aun que varios no pusieron atención por ver a las hermosuras de su clase y ya a la hora del descanso Issei y sus siervas se decidieron ir a comer en el mismo lugar que ayer

Issei: oigan que les pareció la clase

Tohka: muy bien(sonriendo)

Kirasaka: no estuvo nada mal todo fue sencillo

Issei: vaya me alegro o no Lilith

Lilith: si

¿?: oye Hyudou

Issei: o que pasa Saji

Lilith: oye Issei quien es el

Issei: a olvide presentarlo Saji ellas son Lilith, Tohka y Kirasaka y chicas el es Saji es miembro del consejo estudiantil y siervo de Sona

Lilith: mucho gusto mi nombre es Asami Lilith

Tohka: es un gusto mi nombre Yatogami Tohka

Kirasaka: mi nombre es Kirasaka Sayaka es un gusto

Saji: el gusto es mio e Issei por que estas con las tres bishojos

Issei: a que Sona no te lo dijo?

Saji: decirme que

Issei: que yo fui promovido a demonio de clase alta y ella son mis sirvientas

Saji:(sorprendido) QUEEEEEE como que las tres hermosuras de segundo año son tus siervas

Issei: así es desde hace pocos días

Saji: vaya pero que se puede hacer

Issei: y de que querías hablar

Saji: o es cierto Kaicho te esta buscando

Issei: Sona para que

Saji: yo que voy a saber dice que la vayas a ver

Issei: bien entiendo chicas vamos

Todas: si

Saji: aaaa Issei después de aquello te volviste muy popular entre las chicas verdad

Issei: si ja eso se puede decir bueno nos vemos

Así Issei y sus siervas se dirigieron al consejo estudiantil donde Sona sitiri los esperaba

Issei: Sona para que me llamabas

Sona: Issei-kun por que no me dijiste nada sobre el rating game lo tuve que escuchar de Rias

Issei: perdón creo que lo olvide

Sona:(sonriendo) bueno que se va a hacer Issei crees poder ganarle a Raiser se sobre el aumento exponencial de tu poder pero sobre tus siervas eso me tiene preocupado

Issei:(sonriendo) sobre eso no te preocupes Lilith tiene el poder de un demonio de clase alta ella supera a Rias, Kirasaka bueno no se mucho de sus habilidades pero es fuerte no perderá sencillamente y de Tohka de ella ni de hablar ella puede vencer a kokabiel

Con eso Sona se sorprendió bastante al escuchar del poder de sus siervas

Sona:(sonriendo) vaya Issei-kun me sorprendió eso tu si tienes unas siervas muy poderosas

Issei: lo se después de todo ellas son mis hermosas y preciadas siervas

Eso hizo sonrojar a las tres chicas siervas de Issei asta no poder mas cosa que el noto

Issei: jaja asi se ven aun mas hermosas

Lilith:(sonrojada) Issei por favor

Kirasaka:(sonrojada) Issei para

Tohka:(sonrojada) Issei no digas mas

Issei: jaja si pero aún así pienso que son fuertes y hermosas no puedo pedir nada mas de ustedes tres (sonriendo)

Las tres: gracias Issei

Sona: muy bien Issei volviendo al tema tienes algún plan en mente para vencer a Raiser

Issei: si por supuesto lo atacaremos de distintos puntos pero antes de hacer eso mis chicas y yo vamos a entrenar en el mismo lugar de donde obtuve este poder que y así ellas serán tan fuerte que incluso podrán vencer a un maou

Sona:(sorprendida) vaya espero que sea así Issei

Issei: si y aparte apenas e consumido siete piezas

Sona:(dudosa)Issei como que siete piezas

Issei: a es verdad tu no sabes pues mis piezas son mutadas y Lilith es mi reina , Kirasaka consumió 2 peones y Tohka 4 peones

Sona:(sorprendida) Issei vaya con razón son tan fuertes es interesante tu séquito

Issei: si lose bueno Sona me despido a y por cierto hoy te vez igual de hermosa como siempre (sonriendo)

Sona:(sonrojada) si lo que tu digas Issei-kun

Issei: bueno nos vemos Sona

Así Issei y sus siervas se fueron del consejo estudiantil dejando a una Sona sumamente sonrojada y feliz por lo que decidió seguir con su trabajo con un mejor humor que con el que empezó el día y así siguieron las clases sin nada interesante y al finalizar las clases Issei pidió a sus sirvientas que se quedaran en la casa y el llevaría después ya que iría a relajarse al bosque pero en ese bosque Issei vagaba y mientras avanzaba encontró una extraña cueva ya que el nunca antes pensó encontrar una cueva cerca del bosque de Kou así que decidió entrar y al estar en el fondo encontró una espada negra con partes rojas así que decidió agarrarla pero al salir

¿?: oye niño da me esa espada no te pertenece

Era un hombre un tanto mayor de cabello rubio con un parecido a Raiser

Issei: vaya pero tampoco veo que tenga tu nombre y si la quieres ven y pelea por ella

¿?: me las pagaras un simple niño no puede tener a la legendaria espada [Bahamut] así que no llores después de dejarte en el piso

Issei: así que esta espada se llama [Bahamut] me gusta el nombre ven por ella

¿?: maldito

En ese momento el saca también una espada de distinto color, de ella brilla y en su cuerpo sale una especie de exoesqueleto lo que sorprendió un poco a Issei

¿?: ahora estas muerto niño

Issei: oye que tal si yo también saco una armadura [Balance Breaker]

¿?: esa armadura entonces eres el sekiryutei sera un gran triunfo si te venzo

Issei: bueno vamos con el 4% a ver que

Así empezó la pelea en la cual Issei tomaba la delantera pero de un momento cuando el desconocido le dio un toque a a Issei

¿?: veamos usare tu poder poder [Boost] [Boost]

Issei: que imposible

¿?: esa es la habilidad de esto con este aumento de poder te venceré

Issei: okey crees que yo necesito eso pues peleemos

Así la batalla se reanudo aun que el desconocido hacia a cada rato un aumento a Issei se le complico un poco pero aun así Issei tenia la ventaja y mientras en un lugar cercano había dos chicas una de cabello azul largo y otra de cabello rosa corto ambas vistiendo un tipo de exoesqueleto acercándose al lugar donde Issei estaba y venían a máxima velocidad

¿?: Philuffy date prisa que no podemos dejar que Balzeride tome la espada [Bahamut]

Philuffy: si tienes razón Krulcifer-chan hay que darnos prisa

Krulcifer: tsk no se como el supo la ubicación de la [Sword Device] [Bahamut]pero el no la puede tener o no tendremos ninguna oportunidad contra el

Y así ambas aumentaron la velocidad y a cada segundo se acercaban mas para que cuando llegaran se sorprendieron con eso

CONTINUARA...

y antes de despedirme le dire algo a un cierto invitado y es si no te gusta mi historia porque la lees entonces?


	8. Nueva Sirvienta y prometida?

Capítulo 8

Issei en estos momentos estaba teniendo una batalla contra un hombre rubio que le roba la habilidad de la [Boosted Gear] el aumento de poder lo que aun el no entendía pero aun así Issei llevaba la ventaja en poder aun sin poder hacer un aumento era superior que el rubio

Issei: oye y por cierto cual es tu nombre

Balzeride: ja mi nombre es Balzeride Kreutzer soy de una familia de nobleza con un gran poder(sonriendo) y tu nombre Sekiryutei

Issei: mi nombre es Hyudou Issei soy el actual Sekiryutei como lo ya lo sabes y seré el que te derrote

Balzeride: ja muy buena niño eso ya lo veremos

Así siguió la batalla en la cada segundo que pasaba la batalla parecía que nunca acabara ya que Balzeride aumentaba su poder e Issei seguía aun consumo poder superior pero de un momento a otro Issei le dio un gancho en la barbilla que lo mando a volar bastante alto e Issei voló a una gran velocidad para recibirlo con ambas manos y darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago que hace que el rubio escupiera escupiera bastante sangre y acto seguido cae a gran velocidad al suelo creando un cráter de unos pocos metros alrededor

Issei: oye eso es todo ni siquiera me e puesto serio solo uso cerca del 5% y muy pocos lograron hacer eso así que se agradecido

Balzeride:(jadeando) lo que esperaba del Sekiryutei es un gran riv… pero alto como que el 5% es decir que sólo estas jugando conmigo(furioso)

Issei: así es si yo fuera con el 100% como decirlo estarías muerto desde el primer segundo

Balzeride: tsk creo que subestime al Sekiryutei

En eso dos chicas llegan

¿?: detente Balzeride no obtendrás la espada [Bahamut]

Balzeride: jo pero mira quien esta aquí nada mas y nada menos que mi futura esposa Krulcifer y su pequeña amiga Philuffy no importa con este poder ustedes no son nada

Krulcifer era una chica algo alta del mismo tamaño que Issei con cabello azul algo largo aun que no tenia mucho pecho era hermosa a simple vista y la otra llamada Philuffy era una chica con el cabello rosa corto y ella tenia un buen pecho un poco mas pequeño que el de Rias pero eran bastante grandes ambas iban en una especie de exoesqueleto el de la peli-celeste estaba volando mientras que el de la peli-rosa están en el suelo con una ruedas en ambos pies

Issei: oye puedo terminar de golpearte

Krulcifer: y tu quien eres

Issei: mi nombre es Hyudou Issei y soy el Sekiryutei es un gusto hermosura

Krulcifer: (sonrojada) el sekiryutei ya veo mi nombre es Krulcifer Einfolk es un gusto

Issei: y tu linda amiga se llama

Philuffy: (leve sonrojo) mi nombre es Philuffy Aingram es un gusto

Issei: muy bien y ustedes por que están aquí no me digan que van a apoyar a este idiota

Krulcifer: no te equivocas nosotras no venimos a apoyarlo si no evitar que el se lleve la espada que esta en esa cueva

Issei: o te refieres a esta

Mostrando la espada y sorprendiéndose ya que el color de la espada era distinto al que recordaban

Krulcifer: si es esa pero su color es distinto como si estuviera reaccionando

Issei: o ya veo entonces esta espada me a elegido a mi

Philuffy: si así es

Balzeride: imposible se decía que solo un noble con grandes poderos podía ser elegido por la espada

Issei: mm ya veo con razón m eligió

Krulcifer: como que con razón te eligió ?

Issei: bueno es que yo soy un híbrido y tengo genes de muchos seres poderoso así que estoy entre los 5 mas fuertes quizás entre los 3

Krulcifer: (sorprendida) y que piensas hacer con ella se la entregaras a el o te la quedaras

Issei: bueno creó que me la quedare

Balzeride: imposible no te lo dejare

Exoesqueleto: [Boost] [Boost]

Krulcifer: (sorprendida) como puede el aumentar su poder

Issei: (nervioso) bueno digamos que el me quito mi habilidad de aumento jeje pero aun así el no me podrá vencer

Krulcifer: ya veo que dices Philuffy nos unimos por ahora con el

Philuffy: si

Balzeride: ja Krulcifer traicionando a tu prometido jajaja pero cuando venza al sekiryutei tu seras mía

Krulcifer: (enojada) imposible yo nunca seré tu prometida

Balzeride: jajaja así dices primero pero es imposible tu si seras mía

Issei: oye idiota sabes detesto a los engreídos pero(aumentando su aura) odio aun mas a alguien que obliga casarse a alguien en contra de su voluntad y mas si se trata de una belleza así que iré un poco mas serio Ddraig iremos con el 10%

Ddraig: [Deja melo a mi compañero el no vera ni que lo golpeo Ja el se a equivocado de persona]

Issei: muy bien oye si te venzo dejaras en paz a la belleza

Balzeride: imposible ella es mi prometida es mía legalmente

Issei: ya veo entonces lo tengo yo la tomare como mi futura esposa si te derroto aquí y ahora

Krulcifer: (sonrojada y enojada) oye se que eres el sekiryutei pero yo nunca acepte esto

Issei: tranquila lindura después de vencerlo nos intentaremos conocer mejor (sonriendo) si y si no funciona todo sera normal solo amigos

Krulcifer: (sonrojada) esta bien pero no te perdonare si pierdes

Issei: descuida no perderé es imposible para mi perder contra este idiota

Balzeride: interesante muy bien aquí voy Sekiryutei

Y así empezó la pelea en la que Issei sin ningún problema lograba llevar la delantera aunque aunque el rubio seguía aumentando el poder que tenia ya no era ni una cuarta parte del poder del castaño e Issei se empezó a aburrir y decidió terminar dándole un [Dragón Shoot] el cual dejo ya inconsciente y casi muerto a el rubio

Issei: creo que exagere oye Ddraig ya podemos hacer aumentos

Ddraig: [Si creo que en cuanto se desmayo lo que sea que hizo perdió el efecto]

Issei: muy bien entonces Krulcifer lo siento por lo que dije es que el me enojo demasiado y no me gustaría ver a una hermosa mujer casarse con alguien como el y lo digo por ambas jeje

Krulcifer: (sonrojada) no estoy enojada es solo que lo dijiste tan repentinamente

Issei: bueno ya te dije que eso lo dije sin pensarlo jeje pero lo de que ustedes son hermosas eso no es mentira si son hermosas jeje(sonriendo)

Philuffy: (leve sonrojó) muy bien te creemos

Krulcifer: oye Issei pero vas a cumplir tu palabra verdad lo de conocernos y todo eso

Issei: si por supuesto no me negaría al ver a tan hermosa chica enfrente de mi

Krulcifer: muy bien Issei cambiando de tema cuando dijiste que eras un híbrido a que querías decir

Issei: bueno en realidad yo tengo genes de varios seres como veamos soy parte ángel, ángel caído y demonio aparte de tener genes de unas cuantas clases de demonios a si casi lo olvido soy el 50% dragón y el resto lo que ya dije

Krulcifer: pero como es eso posible

Issei: si lo se bueno lógicamente también soy un humano pero bueno creo que mejor se los cuento otro día bueno

Krulcifer: bien pero nosotras nos iremos contigo

Issei: se puede saber por que (nervioso)

Philuffy: muy simple como tu tienes la espada [Bahamut] que es una de las mas poderosas tenemos que vigilarla y evitar que la espada caiga en las manos equivocadas

Issei:(susurrando) aaa eso seria casi lo mismo que ser mis siervas pero mejor no digo nada

Krulcifer: Issei que es eso de siervas

Issei: (nervioso) que como lo escucharon

Philuffy: estamos a menos de 2 metros de ti así que pudimos escucharlo

Issei: mierda bueno como soy parte demonio nosotros al alcanzar el estatus de clase alta nos dan unas cosas con las cuales cuales podemos crear un pequeño grupo por así decirlo con el cual participamos para ver quien tiene el mejor y yo ya tengo 3 sirvientas

Krulcifer: mm ya veo Issei yo seré una de tus sirvientas

Issei:(sorprendido) oye que por que

Krulcifer: bueno para estar mas cerca de ti y saber mas de tu vida

Issei: ya entiendo y tu Philuffy también quieres eso

Philuffy: a mi no me importa si quieres si

Issei: bueno ya que mas da y por cierto sus mm como se llama lo que traían

Krulcifer: se llaman drag-ride son unos exoesqueletos que te dan una gran fuerza poder y velocidad cada uno tiene su propia habilidad el que tienes el la mano se llama [Bahamut] y tiene el poder de aumentar el poder y liberarlo al instante

Issei: mm como la [Boosted Gear]

Krulcifer: si pero esa no necesita de 10 segundos para cada aumento esta libera todo el poder al instante

Issei: vaya increíble

Krulcifer: el mio se llama [Fafnir] y tiene la habilidad de predecir el movimiento del enemigo y decirme cada movimiento que vaya a hacer

Issei: vaya es increíble el tuyo y el de Philuffy como se llama

Philuffy: se llama [Typon] y tiene la habilidad de cancelar habilidades del enemigo

Issei: vaya si que son increíbles y bien veamos a Krulcifer la veo mas como un caballero por su habilidad mas velocidad seria increíble

Krulcifer: oye Issei me puedes explicar un poco más sobre eso de las piezas

Issei: si claro veamos la [torre] aumenta el ataque y la defensa de forma exponencial, el [caballero] aumenta la velocidad de forma exponencial, el [alfil] aumenta los poderes mágicos y/o demoniacos y dragonico en mi caso , la [reina] aumenta todas esas características de forma asombrosa y por ultimo el [peón] si el [rey] es decir yo lo aprueba el [peón] puede promover a cualquier pieza exceptuando al [rey]

Krulcifer: vaya es interesante

Issei: si y bueno a ti Krulcifer te volveré mi primer [caballero] y a Philuffy la volveré mi 3 [peón] si es que son suficientes las piezas así que intentemos lo

Así Issei hizo el ritual en el cual Krulcifer uso una pieza de [caballero] y Philuffy uso igualmente una pero esta era una de [peón] y decidieron ir del bosque e ir directamente a la residencia Hyudou en el cual en cuanto Issei llego vio que su casa ya estaba remodelada y se sorprendió al ver a su antigua casa de dos pisos vuelta una casa casi decir mansión con 5 pisos y 2 sótanos así que al terminar decidió hacer las presentaciones y lo que sucedería en un par de días e Issei ya tenia en su disposición a 5 siervas las cuales eran Lilith, Kirasaka, Tohka, Krulcifer y Philuffy aun que las tres primeras se enojaron al escuchar lo que Issei había dicho así que todas se fueron a dormir cada una en su propia habitación dejando a Issei en la sala con un pensamiento en su mente y ese era como hacer sufrir e humillar a Raiser phenex además sobre el tratado de paz entre las facciones pero después de todo Issei se fue a dormir y ya mañana vería que pude hacer

Continuara...

Aquí esta el octavo capitulo cada vez mas cerca de la batalla entre la copia barata de fénix contra el sekiryutei al cual se le puede clasificar como ser celestial al haber superado el poder de Ddraig el Welsh Dragón y Albion el Vanishin Dragón antes de ser sellados.

Quizás muchos digan que exagere en el poder pero recuerden que Balzeride robo el poder temporalmente de la [Boosted Gear] así que por eso entiendan duplica su poder jeje

A si y disculpa si no les gusta como hice que Issei tuviera una prometida pero me acorde de la Batalla de Lux Arcadia VS Balzeride del anime Saijaku muhai no bahamut y decidí basarme en eso perdón si no les gusto esa parte jeje pero no se preocupen Issei tendrá mas prometidas

Y también dirán por que tan rápido es simple según Ddraig los dragones son masas de energía que atraen parejas así que es por eso con esto adiós y perdón si hay faltas de ortografía


	9. El trató para el Rating Game

Capitulo 9

Ya era de día en la residencia recién remodelada Hyudou, todos aun dormían pero el castaño Issei se empezó a despertar y cuando estaba a punto de despertarse vio frente a el una cara conocida era Krulcifer quien había entrado al nuevo cuarto del castaño que ahora era por lo remodelación entre 2 u 3 veces mas grande que antes pero eso no le importa demasiado pero lo que le sorprendió era que la peli-celeste estaba dormida abrazándolo con fuerza y dormía sin ropa lo cual le sorprendió bastante pero aun así Issei se quedo asombrado ya que ella se veía aun mas hermosa lo que hizo que Issei se sonrojara bastante pero aun se preguntaba por que ella durmió con el así que decidió despertarla

Issei: Krulcifer despierta

Krulcifer: (despertando) que pasa ya es de día

Issei: si ya es de día

Krulcifer: ya veo, buenos días Issei

Issei: buenos días, no espera eso no es lo importante por que estabas dormida a mi lado

Krulcifer: vaya Issei eso te molesta

Issei: no para nada mas bien me agrada(feliz)

Krulcifer: entonces ?

Issei: lo que quiero saber es por que hoy estabas dormida a mi lado

Krulcifer: es malo que dos prometidos duerman en la misma cama(sonriendo)

Issei:(pensando) mierda ella aun tiene en la mente eso por que demonios lo dije rayos pero que se puede hacer lo que echo echo esta

Krulcifer: Issei no crees que es mejor ya levantarnos antes de que se haga mas tarde

Issei: si tienes razón

Cuando se estaban vistiendo alguien toca la puerta y era Lilith

Lilith: oye Issei ya te levantaste

Issei: si Lilith ya me desperté ya me estoy vistiendo

Lilith: muy bien no te tardes que ya estamos haciendo el desayuno

Krulcifer: no te preocupes Lilith yo e Issei terminaremos en poco

Issei:(pensando) que mierda por que rayos tu vistes que hablar

En eso la puerta se azota y entra Lilith bastante enojada

Lilith: (enojada) que rayos están haciendo por que ambos están en la misma habitación durmiendo

Issei: es que bueno eto (nervioso)

Krulcifer: que hay de malo que dos personas que se amen duerman en la misma cama no

Lilith: bueno eso es verdad, pero por que ustedes dos

Krulcifer: bueno Issei me dijo que yo soy su prometida y no le veo el problema de que ambos durmamos en la misma cama

Lilith:(enojada) Issei por que dijiste eso

Issei:(nervioso) bu..bueno era por el momento de la batalla jeje me deje llevar ayer perdón

Lilith: Issei si quieres que te perdone entonces (sonrojada) yo también voy a dormir a partir de hoy contigo

Issei: que enserio

Krulcifer: Lilith pero como yo soy su única prometida soy la única en poder dormir con el

Lilith: di Issei puedo dormir contigo a partir de esta noche

Issei: ya que (suspiro) pero no se lo digan a nadie mas ya que con dos durmiendo conmigo es suficiente

Lilith: bien pero no rompas tu promesa

Issei: no te preocupes no la romperé

Krulcifer: tampoco rompas la mía Issei

Issei: si no romperé ninguna

Así paso el desayuno con Lilith e Krulcifer bastante felices las dos lo que hizo que comieran incómodamente, al terminar salieron de la nueva residencia Hyudou directo a la escuela donde Issei se sentía algo incomodo ya que Lilith e Krulcifer se peleaban mientras ambas abrazaban cada brazo de Issei lo que hizo enojar a Tohka y Kirasaka por que ellas también querían abrazarlo y también extrañamente Philuffy y al llegar a la escuela sonó el timbre y todos entraron e hicieron las presentaciones en las cuales aumento el numero de bellezas en su salón lo que emociono a mucho pero después de que Krulcifer dijera que Issei y ella eran prometidos lo que hizo enojar a muchos mirando todo el día a Issei con mucho desprecio lo que lo hizo sentir demasiado incomodo y así pasaron las clases en el receso Issei hacia lo mismo ir con sus séquito a sentarse en un árbol y comer asta que

Lilith: oye Issei cuanto falta para el rating game

Issei: bueno si mi memoria no me falla es en 3 días

Lilith: vaya es en poco tiempo

Issei: si lo se pero con lo que tengo ahora es suficiente para derrotar a ese pajarito

Krulcifer: oye Issei por cierto con quien pelearas nunca me lo dijiste ni a mi ni a Philuffy

Issei: o claro solo Lilith, Kirasaka y Tohka lo saben no es verdad

Las mencionadas: si

Issei: bueno su nombre es Raiser phenex heredero de la casa phenex el literalmente es el ave fénix y nunca a sido derrotado su regeneración es un problema pero si uso la parte de poder sagrado no habrá problema

Krulcifer: ya veo parece ser poderoso

Issei: si lo es bueno conmigo es solo un insecto mas si uso todo mi poder y bueno para ti quizás sea un problema por ahora pero el no es rival para Tohka o Philuffy creo

Kirasaka: por que lo dices

Issei: bueno Tohka ya en si es poderosa ella puede vencer a kokabiel quien ni Raiser pudo vencer así que ella tiene posibilidades del 99% y Philuffy si no mal recuerdo tiene la habilidad de cancelar habilidades así que quizás pueda cancelar la regeneración si no entonces lo destruiré con el poder sagrado y de ti Kirasaka bueno tu no perderás fácilmente y de tu espada siento una enorme energía con la cual creo que sera suficiente para hacerle bastante daño

Kirasaka: ya veo tienes razón

Krulcifer: y por cierto por que lo odias tanto

Issei:(serio) bueno no se como decirlo pues veraz...

Cuando Issei estaba a punto de decirlo es interrumpido por alguien

¿?: Issei-sempai

Issei: (enojado) que quieres Tojou

Koneko: Bucho te espera en el club

Issei: y para que

Koneko: son ordenes de Sirzechs-sama

Issei: ya veo bueno después iré así que adiós enana

Y así Koneko se va

Lilith:(suspiro) parece que en verdad odias a todos los siervos de Rias como a ella misma no Issei

Issei:(serio) creo que tienes pero bueno mejor terminemos nuestro almuerzo y veamos que quiere esa mocosa de Rias Gremory

Así al terminar de comer se dispusieron a ir al club de la investigación de lo oculto para ver que es lo que quería Rias gremory y al entrar

Issei:(serio) y que es lo que quieres Rias

Rias: bueno veras Raiser quiere hablar contigo

Raiser: así es mocoso

Issei: que quiere pajarito

Raiser: veras haremos un trato para que te tomes más enserio el rating game

Issei: y ese seria

Raiser: si tu pierdes todas tus sirvientas me pertenecerán para divertirme con ellas y si ganas entonces Rias o yo te daremos un siervo y ese hará todo lo que tu digas y si tienes la pieza ella sera tuya

Rias: que te parece Issei no es un mal trato verdad (sonriendo) (pensando) espero que Issei mate a este idiota que ya no lo aguanto seguir fingiendo

Issei: muy bien si yo ganó entonces me quedare con una sirviente de ti pajarito de cuarta

Raiser: muy bien y que tal si elijes ahora

Diciendo eso Raiser aparece un circulo mágico de donde salen todas las siervas de Raiser y Rias se queda mirando y entre ellos Issei ve a una que le interesa mas que la mayoría

Raiser: muy bien elije Mocoso

Rias: vamos Issei elige

Raiser: Así es escoge una de mis sirvientas mocoso

Issei: bueno eso es simple me llevare a tu hermana a Ravel phenex que tal (sonriendo)

Raiser: (enojado) muy bien mocoso espero que estés preparado para tu derrota

Issei: lo mismo digo espero que estés listo para sufrir una derrota aplastante y perder a tu pequeña hermana y a ti Rias esperó que estés lista para ver perder a ese inútil de prometido (sonriendo)

Rias: si lo mismo digo espero que sufras el perder a tus sirvientas (seria) (pensando) Issei se que puedes derrota a este idiota

Issei: bueno entonces me despido adiós y espero que qué estés preparado pajarito

Raiser: lo mismo digo dragóncito

Y así Issei se fue con su séquito sabiendo que la victoria sera suya, mientras en el club

Rias: oye Raiser tienes un plan para derrotarlo o piensas perder de forma que quedes humillado

Raiser: si es muy sencillo Rias y esperó que el también (sonriendo) ya que es imposible que ese mocoso me gane (N/a o fénix de pacotilla que equivocado estas Jajajajajajaja)

Akeno:(pensando) Issei-kun parece que aun no puedes olvidar todo lo que Rias y nosotros te hicimos pero fue la única opción para evitar que alguien como tu perdiera la vida enserio perdón de Issei-kun

Rias: (pensando) veamos si Issei puede hacerlo esperó que no pierda ya que no quiero estar mas tiempo con este idiota(mirando a Raiser) y esperó que el pueda perdonarme no mejor dicho perdonarnos

Raiser: (pensado) ja espero que ese mocoso este listo para sufrir una buena derrota por Raiser phenex jaja

Y así paso el día sin ningún problema asta que cuando Issei estaba saliendo con su séquito algo sucedió

Lilith: oye Issei enserio estas listo para el rating game

Issei: si Lilith no te preocupes es imposible que el me gane o no Ddraig

Ddraig: [así es compañero las posibilidades de que ese phenex gane son del 0.5% como mucho Ja y eso si mi compañero va con el 15% pero si va con todo el phenex morirá al instante]

Issei: Lilith con eso estas tranquila

Lilith: si eso creó

Krulcifer: descuida Lilith Issei no puede perder aparte nos tiene a nosotras verdad Tohka

Tohka: (sonriendo) si Issei nos tiene es imposible que pierda

¿?: quien de ustedes es Hyudou Issei

Cuando voltearon vieron a una chica de la misma edad del castaño con cabello rubio y con un vestido rojo elegante

Issei: se puede saber quien eres

Erica: deja me presentarme mi nombre es Erica Blandelli y soy una miembro de la organización cruz del cobre negro la cual es una organización de magos las cuales entrenan a jóvenes con talentos para enfrentarse a los dioses y estoy buscando a Hyudou Issei

Issei: yo soy Hyudou Issei que es lo que se te ofrece

Erica: parece que al fin te encuentro yo Erica Blandelli te reto a un duelo en el cual si pierdo seras mi amo y si gano vendrás conmigo a Italia

Issei: bien aceptó el reto

Esta apunto de empezar un duelo de Issei contra Erica esto se vera en el siguiente capitulo

Capítulos para el rating game 5

Continuara...


	10. Batalla contra una belleza Italina y mas

Capitulo 10

Esta apunto de empezar una pelea entre el castaño contra la llamada Erica Blandelli en la cual Issei se preguntaba por que ella quería una pelea contra el pero decidió preguntárselo después de la pelea

Issei: oye Erica por que quieres esta pelea

Erica: es simple mi organización dijo que te vigilara y si podía te llevara a Italia

Issei:(suspiro) por que todos me quieren primero Kirasaka dijo que me tenia que vigilar lo cual no me importó y ahora ella por que rayos

Kirasaka: Issei es que mi organización pensó que eras una amenaza y me pidió que te vigilara y si eras una amenaza te eliminara (nerviosa)

Issei: claro esto es por mi poder (suspiro) muy bien Erica que tal si empezamos

Erica: me parece muy bien [Cuore di leone ]

Ella materializa una espada en su brazo derecho y su cuerpo brilla de una intensa luz roja que al desaparecer ella había cambiado su vestimenta a un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa de igual color sin mangas

Issei: muy bien entonces sera una batalla de espadas o no

Erica: es como quieras Issei

Issei: okey veamos creó que usare la espada [Bahamut] para acostumbra me que dices Krulcifer la puedo usar

Krulcifer: si claro no hay problema

Issei: bien oye Ddraig puedes asimilar la espada en ti

Ddraig: [No lo se socio es mejor que lo intentemos después no crees]

Issei: creo que tienes razón entonces en cuanto lleguemos vas a asimilar la espada entonces empecemos con el 4% (Susurrando lo ultimo)

Erica: me parece bien

Dicho esto ambos Erica e Issei empezaron a chocar espadas en la cual Issei tenia la desventaja ya que nunca antes había usado una espada así que le costaba trabajo estar a la par de Erica pero podía esquivar casi a la perfección todos los ataques de Erica y los pocos cortes que se le hacia eran generados por un fuego lo que sorprendió a todas

Issei: Erica eres muy buena jaja aun que nunca aya usado una espada eres posible de ver mis movimientos te felicito

Erica: la que debería dar felicitaciones soy yo, muy pocos pueden contra mi y que tal si me pongo un poco mas seria

Issei: vaya y estabas jugando eres increíble entonces empecemos no

Issei y Erica empezaron a chocar espadas en la cual Issei se empezó a adaptar a la batalla aun que aun le era difícil igualar a Erica en ello pero lo compensaba con fuerza, velocidad y reflejos con los que pudo igualar a Erica en ello pero de un momento Erica se alejo un poco y empezó a decir un hechizo(N/A no me pregunten como va que lo olvide) y después de terminarlo ella lanza su espada al cielo donde aparece un circulo mágico y al pasar por dicho circulo la espada se convierte en un león de acero el cual se dirigió a Issei que al ver eso intento esquivarlo pero era muy rápido

Issei: mierda eso es bastante rápido Ddraig vamos con el 8%

Ddraig: [Muy bien]

Issei: [Balance Breaker] (materializó la armadura del dragón) bien empezamos no Erica muestra me el poder que tienes

Erica: ese es el espíritu

Y así es como empezaron Erica mando a su león de acero para atacar a Issei y lo embiste pero Issei pone fuerza y evita y evita ser arrastrado mas por el león de acero que para ser sincero era casi igual de fuerte que Issei pero el logra sujetarlo y mandarlo a volar, Issei se eleva a gran velocidad y le da un golpe en el estomago lo que lo hace estrellar contra el piso sin poder moverse

Issei: nada mal Erica tu león era bastante fuerte pero volvamos con la pelea de espadas

Erica: me parece bien (el león brillo y se volvió a convertir en un espada) entonces aquí voy

Issei: bien aquí voy también

Así empezaron a chocar espadas por lo que esta vez Issei estaba llevando ventaja ya que todo choque de la espada de Erica era neutralizada por la armadura de Issei la cual solo tenia pocos rasguños, pero Erica ya tenia pocos cortes que le hacían perder un poco de sangre lo que la debilitaba lentamente ya habían pasado varios minutos y Erica cae al suelo pero no por culpa del castaño que la haya golpeado sino por la perdida de sangre

Issei: oye Erica ya te rindes o quieres seguir mas

Erica: (jadeando) no eso es suficiente lo admito eres mas fuerte de lo que me había imaginado y de lo que me dijeron

Issei: si creo que exagere un poco aun que era la primera vez que usaba una espada y jaja creo que eres increíble Erica no kokabiel me dio una pelea tan intensa aun que use menos poder contigo que con el (susurrando lo ultimo)

Erica: que interesante me estas diciendo que soy mas fuerte que uno de los lideres

Issei: bueno yo digo que seria una batalla muy pareja en la cual tu podrías ganar si peleas como lo hiciste conmigo

Erica: vaya eso me alaga muy bien es hora de cumplir mi promesa así que a partir de ahora seré tu sierva

Issei: bien entonces empezamos viendo todo tu potencial seras mi segunda [caballero] eso seria lo mejor

Erica: bien por mi adelante empieza

Así Issei empezó con el ritual puso la pieza de [caballero] en el pecho de Erica y así empezó el ritual y al finalizar

Issei: muy bien Erica ya que eres una mas de mis siervas te pondré al tanto de lo que a pasado entiendes

Erica: si por supuesto

Issei: bien por que en 3 días tendremos un rating game contra Raiser phenex el ave inmortal en el cual es imposible perder o no Krulcifer, Tohka, Lilith, Kirasaka y Philuffy

Mencionadas: si Issei

Erica: y por que es imposible perder

Issei: ya que si pierdo lo que es casi imposible pero conociendo a Raiser todo puede pasar pero si pierdo todas e incluyendo a ti Erica serán de Raiser y es imposible que eso pase

Erica: lo entiendo daré todo de mi Issei no puedo dejar que nadie me derrote

Issei: (sonriendo) esa es la actitud espero lo mejor de ti

Erica: si

Issei: bien creo que es hora de irnos no creen

Todas: si

Issei: bien eso me gusta

Lilith: por cierto Issei no olvides tu promesa

Issei: si no la e olvidado Lilith lo cumpliré

Lilith:(feliz) bien

Krulcifer: pero como yo soy su prometida yo también tengo el derecho a dormir con el

Tohka: espera como que tu tienes el derecho si es así yo también dormir e con el

Kirasaka: yo igual

Philuffy: (seria) yo también

Todas las que discutían empezaron a abrazar a Issei

Issei: por favor calmadas

Todas: Issei quien dormirá contigo (furiosas)

Issei:(nervioso y asustado) todas les parece bien (pensando) mierda lo que me dijo Goku no era broma si una mujer se enfurece no importa que tan fuerte seas ella te puede matar

Todas: bien

Erica: (riendo) jaja Issei eres muy divertido jaja

Issei: (nervioso) jaja si quizás bueno es hora de irnos no creen chicas

Todas: si

Así todas empezaron a pelear para ver quienes eran las que podían abrazar los brazos de Issei y así fue el resto del viaje y cuando llegaron a la residencia Hyudou, Issei le dio a Erica su habitación donde dormiría a partir de ese momento dormiría hay, al bajar empezaron a cenar donde siguió la discusión de las chicas y al final todas se fueron a dormir con Issei justo como el lo había dicho el orden fue Lilith y Krulcifer cada una a tomo un brazo de Issei, Kirasaka y Tohka durmieron aferradas a los pies del castaño y Philuffy durmió sobre el lo que el no sabia si eso era o muy bueno o muy malo pero cuando todas se durmieron

Issei: (pensando) no puedo darme el lujo de perder yo aplastaré a Raiser con todo mi poder eso lo prometo

Mientras en las cercanías de Kou

¿?: así que hay esta Hyudou Issei el original en el experimento ser perfecto Ja no puedo esperar a ver que tan fuerte es o no compañero ?

¿?: [Así es amo no puedo esperar a que Ddraig y yo seamos uno solo otra vez]

¿?: y no te olvides de Vali Lucifer aun que el no es un problema y conseguirás absorber a Albion y después seguirá Ophis Ouroboros y por último [Great Red] y el mundo estará en la completa destrucción es mejor irnos aun no es hora

¿?: [Muy bien amo solo esperen Ddraig y Albion no falta mucho y estaré completo]

Quienes eran ellos? Por que llamaron a Hyudou Issei original? Esto y mas en un próximo capitulo

Continuará...


End file.
